Afterlife
by kryptofan974
Summary: After Feathertail dies in Moonrise, she has a little trouble adjusting to life in StarClan. She also guides the chosen cats along the way. See what happens!
1. Welcome to StarClan

**Afterlife **

Chapter 1

A light gray she-cat floated in darkness. She opened her blue eyes and she saw an outline of a gray cat. The light gray she-cat blinked as the cat started to take form. The she-cat jumped as the cat said her name.

"Feathertail"

"Y-y-yes?" Feathertail could hardly get the words out. _How does this cat know my name?_ Feathertail wondered. She had never seen a cat like this before. And yet, she looked and sounded kind of familiar.

"My dear kit. It's so nice to see you again" _Again?_ Feathertail thought. The gray cat noticed how confused Feathertail was. "You don't recognize me? I'm your mother, Silverstream"

"What? But, your dead. You died giving birth to me a Stormfur". Stormfur was Feathertail's brother.

"Follow me" Silverstream meowed, motioning with her tail. It was as if Silverstream didn't hear her at all. Feathertail shrugged and followed her mother. They came to a space with tons and tons of cats. In the middle of the space, was a hole with water in it. The cats were staring at her. She noticed that they had starlight around their paws and she realized that this was a sign from StarClan, the forest cats warrior ancestors. They stopped in front the hole. Silverstream motioned with her tail to stop any conversation. A blusish she-cat was behind Feathertail.

"Cats of StarClan", the bluish cat growled, "I, Bluestar, would like to welcome our new StarClan cat, Feathertail of RiverClan!" All of the cats howled and growled in cheers. They introduced themselves but Feathertail sat there thinking. _I'm dead?_ she thought. Silverstream must've heard her thoughts or understood what she was thinking.

"Yes, you are dead, Feathertail", Silverstream meowed, "Don't you remember? You were killed saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth". Crowpaw was an apprentice she really liked from WindClan and as they were traveling for this prophecy StarClan, they met a tribe of cats. They were called the Tribe of Rushing Water and they had a lion-cat called Sharptooth picking them off one by one. She was the chosen cat to kill Sharptooth and she did to protect Crowpaw but she died from the impact. She only thought that she couldn't be healed, but she never knew she'd die.

Just then, a wail came up from the pool of water. She looked into it and it rippled to show where she was killed. Her dead body was laying there. Crowpaw was next to her body, his muzzle in her fur and a gash on his shoulder smudging up against her. Stormfur was bending down, his eyes closed. All of a sudden, she fell in the water. Silverstream gasped and she fell in after her.

Feathertail and Silverstream appeared where she died. As Feathertail looked on the scene, she heard a prayer from her brother. _I'm sorry StarClan. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. You've lost one of your chosen cats and I couldn't help her. It's my fault. _Feathertail started to cry as she thought thois over and over. Then, Stormfur looked and squinted at them as if he was trying to see them. They vanished and ended up in StarClan. Feathertail was still crying silently. A cat named Deadfoot growled, "Welcome to StarClan"


	2. The Tribe of Endless Hunting

**Afterlife**

**Chapter 2**

Feathertail thought this news over. _I'm dead? I can't stand staying away from Crowpaw...or my new friends. _She looked up around her. Many cats were staring at her. Feathertail felt so bad for them. She saw a kit that smelled of ThunderClan. A dappled elder, that also smelled of ThunderClan, held the kit close to her. How many hearts were broken, other than hers?

"So, what are we going to do for a substitute for the forest?" a cat with a crooked jaw asked, breaking the silence.

"We don't know, Crookedstar. We don't know" Bluestar replied blankly. The cats of StarClan all departed, all but Feathertail and Silverstream. Feathertail felt frozen to the spot.

"Feathertail, let's go" Silverstream meowed, beckoning with her tail. They walked toward the other cats, who were asleep. But no matter how many cats comforted her, Feathertail's heart felt hollow as she laid down in the moss nest, and went to sleep.

"So, that's the way around the forest" an black and white apprentice named Swiftpaw concluded. He just got finished showing Feathertail around StarClan's camp. Even though she was grateful, she felt silly being guided by an apprentice.

"Thanks, Swiftpaw" Feathertail thanked gloomily. She trudged away from the apprentice and came to the pool. She thought about the cats, how they were doing without her. The pool rippled and she saw the cats eating in the cave. She saw Stormfur looking around, as if to talk to someone. He had a sad look on his face and so did Crowpaw. Her heart ached when she saw sadness in his eyes. Feathertail took her gaze off the pool, not able to handle the pain. When she looked away, she looked and saw that there was a part of the StarClan camp that Swiftpaw didn't show her. It looked dark and gloomy, though Feathertail was curious to see it. She slowly stalked toward the dark camp, when suddenly a heap of white fur landed in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"You must not go in there!", the white tom, named Whitestorm, growled, "The Place Of No Stars is forbidden!!"

"The Place Of No Stars?" Feathertail asked curiously. She never heard of something like that.

"Yes, dear", Silverstream calmly replied, padding up to them. "That is a place where cats, who don't deserve a place in StarClan, end up. The group includes the evil cat Tigerstar". Silverstream snarled at the name and Feathertail's fur stood on end. She remembered Tigerstar, he helped keep her and her brother alive when they were born but he tried to turn Stormfur's mentor, Stonefur, against them and tried to make him kill them because they were half ThunderClan and half RiverClan. Stonefur refused and got himself killed in the process. Feathertail always wondered what happened to him once Scrouge killed him.

"Never go in there!" Whitestorm repeated and ran off.

Feathertail heard a yowl from the pool again and she ran and looked inside it. She saw Crowpaw and the other cats looking at the WindClan moor, which was demolished.

_Twolegs!_ Feathertail thought. The other StarClan cats looked in the pool in surprise.

"We would not have made it this far without Feathertail" Crowpaw murmured.

"She died to save us all" Stormfur agreed.

A tear came to her eye at the mention of her name. They trudged on and the pool's image faded. A new image appeared. A cat, known as Spottedleaf, ran to Feathertail's side and peered into the pool. A light-brown tabby she-cat was caught in a shiny web-like box, asleep. There were many cats caught in the web-boxes and were side by side.

"What is that?" the kit that she saw the day before, named Larchkit, squeaked to the elder that was standing next to the kit.

"That's a "cage"." The elder, named Dappletail, remarked, "It is a box with shiny web on it"

The light-brown tabby she-cat was fidgeting in her sleep.

"Spottedleaf!" she called, Her paws twitched as she yowled.

"That's Leafpaw" Dappletail whispered to Feathertail, "She was from my Clan, ThunderClan. Spottedleaf's been meeting her in her dreams. She's the daughter of Spottedleaf's love, Firestar"

_How many other cats have lost their love? _Feathertail thought. Leafpaw woke up to a yowl coming from one of the other cages. The pool rippled and Leafpaw was gone. Yet another image appeared, but this time, it was Crowpaw talking to the other questing cats.

"We'll meet at Fourtrees tomorrow night, with or without our leaders" Crowpaw explained to the others.

"Fourtrees!" A dark gray tabby tom, next to him, spat, "You can't go to Fourtrees, there's nothing left of it!". Instantly, the pool shimmered and the image that Feathertail saw made her understand what he meant. The great four oaks that made up Fourtrees were cut down. Even the Great Rock was moved and turned in an awkward direction.

"Those Twolegs!" A gray she-cat with a broad flat face, known as Yellowfang, growled.

"We must send the dying warrior, and fast!" A golden tom, named Lionheart, protested. Mews of agreement rose from the group of cats.

"Cats of StarClan, we will find a new place for a home and we will send the dying warrior once all of the questing cats come with their leaders to what's left of Fourtrees" Bluestar meowed. She turned to Feathertail and added "All of the cats that made it, of course". The StarClan cats departed and went about their business. Feathertail looked at the pool and back to the Place Of No Stars.

"Never go in there!" Whitestorm's warning came back to her. She turned her head back to the pool and thought about Graystripe and how he was doing...and how badly he was going to take the news about her.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong warrior" Silverstream mewed comfortingly, as if she read her mind.

_How does she do that? _Feathertail thought questionly.

"If you concentrate, you can hear the thoughts of the cats who are alive. It takes skill to listen to the thoughts of StarClan cats, though" Silverstream told her.

"So, fire and tiger have returned!" came a meow from the pool. Feathertail peered inside and saw her father talking to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. Stormfur was there too and so was the cats of ThunderClan. Feathertail guessed that Crowpaw and Tawnypelt went back to their Clans.

"Fire and tiger?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"There's time to tell them about that later" a ginger tom murmured, his gaze flicking around the watching Clan. Feathertail guessed that this was Firestar, for his orange pelt glowed like fire.

"Oh, of course" Graystripe meowed, dipping his head. When he looked up, his eyes brightened. "Have you seen my two kits?" he asked.

_Oh no! _Feathertail thought, bracing herself. _Here it comes! The bad news!_

Squirrelpaw nodded. Apparently, she was bracing herself too. "They went with us. Stormfur-"

"I'm here" he called, pushing his way through the cats. Graystripe greeted Stormfur with delighted purrs.

"Stormfur, you're safe! You're all safe. I can't believe it!" Graystripe purred. But he started looking past the cats as if he was looking for someone.

"Where's Feathertail?" he asked. Feathertail winced at the mention of her name. "Where is she?" Graystripe repeated.

"She's not with us" Stormfur explained, "She died on the journey"

Graystripe just stared at him in disbelief.

"Graystripe and Stormfur should be left to grieve in peace" Firestar called to the Clan. They all left, only Graystripe, Stormfur, Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw were left.

"We couldn't have saved her" Stormfur went on. But Graystripe just swung his head toward Brambleclaw, anger in his eyes.

"You should never have taken her away!" he snarled. Feathertail almost sprang forward, into the pool, to comfort her father and tell him it wasn't his fault, but Squirrelpaw covered that.

"It's not his fault! It was StarClan who chose Feathertail to go on the journey, not Brambleclaw!". Graystripe closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry. It's just so unfair. She was so much like Silverstream...". The pool rippled and they were gone. Feathertail heart filled with sorrow as she parted from the pool. She padded slowly past the busy StarClan cats. It looked like home, cats busy with their Clan. But it wasn't RiverClan. Feathertail traveled, not knowing and not caring where she was going.

As she padded on, she noticed that she was surrounded by mountains. They seemed familiar and not familiar at the same time. Feathertail never remembered this part of the StarClan forest. There were cats ahead, but the scents seemed different than StarClan. A white cat with a glossy pelt padded over to her.

"Welcome, Feathertail. We've been waiting for you" the cat meowed.

"Who are you?" Feathertail asked wonderingly.

"We are the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I'm Dew of the Morning Sun" the cat replied. The many of cats ran over to her and greeted her. Now she knew who they were. When she and the questing cats went into the mountains, they met a tribe of wild cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe of Rushing Water believed in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, a StarClan-like place where the tribe cats go when they die. Now that Feathertail died in the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory, she guessed that she walked in two skies. Dew nodded and remarked, "We are thankful of you for killing Sharptooth. Now that he is dead, he will reign in the Tribe of Darkness!". All of the cats meowed oin agreement. Feathertail thought, _The Tribe of Unforgiving Darkness? _Then Silverstream's explanation came back to him, _"The Place of No Stars is a place where cats who don't deserve a place in StarClan end up" _ _The Tribe Of Unforgiving Darkness must be a Place of No Stars for the tribe cats. No wonder Sharptooth ended up there. _Feathertail silently hissed as she thought of the mountain-cat who caused her death.

"We thank you. You are our hero" a black tom with a white nose, white paws, and a white-tipped tail thanked, "I'm Snow That Covers Mountain Peak. This cat is named Moss That Covers Rock". Snow motioned with his tail to a gray she-cat with a greenish tint to her fur.

"I am Water That Falls Down Cliff" a brown tom with a blue stripe falling down his head and muzzle introduced. They introduced themselves one by one, just like the StarClan cats had done. Feathertail felt overwhelmed, joining two skies at the same time. But she felt welcome, just like in StarClan.

"You better get back to your "StarClan" " a pale yellow tabby she-cat, named Sun That Rises At Dawn, told Feathertail. Feathertail nodded and started to pad away. She turned and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, you will. You walk in two skies now" Sun replied.

"But, for now, you must return home" Water remarked, "Your family must be waiting for you". Feathertail said her thanks and good byes and traveled home. It was getting late. She couldn't wait to see what else the Tribe of Endless Hunting does. _Tomorrow, I'll sneak out and visit the Tribe again, _Feathertail promised, _Tomorrow._


End file.
